


Sparkle

by CarrotCesca



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 存档，不知道什么时候继续更新。大概是一个关于更改世界线所带来的的机遇与代价的故事。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

0.

从十二岁的某一天开始，酷拉皮卡每晚都会做噩梦。

梦见尸体。爸爸，妈妈，派罗和很多很多窟卢塔人的尸体，散落在焦黑的废墟上。血染红了卢克索森林。

梦见标本。一排排凝视着他的，已然了无生气的火红眼标本，和浸泡在福尔马林液里的派罗的头颅。

梦见锁链。锁链缠绕着他的全身，末尾的尖端刺入心脏。

梦见背影，一个他不认识的，奇怪的背影。那人身着黑色大衣，衣角在风中漂浮。

梦境的内容各不相同，却又像是冥冥之中有着某种联系。

而这些梦，最后都指向同一个结局：流星，耀眼的，火焰一般的流星，如雨点般坠落，燃烧着，呼啸着吞噬了整个世界。

1.

十七岁的酷拉皮卡又一次从噩梦中惊醒，他捂住心脏轻叹一口气，揉了揉眼睛，不自觉地朝窗外一望。

友克鑫的夜晚，月亮挂在科伦比亚大学学生宿舍楼顶的一角，像个吃了四分之一的披萨。

酷拉皮卡打开电脑，按下了视频通话键。

“喂，妈妈，是我。”

“酷拉皮卡？”电话另一端的金发女人惊讶道。“老公，快点过来！酷拉皮卡来电话啦——对了！按你们友克鑫那边的时间，现在是半夜吧，这么晚了还不去睡觉？熬夜对身体不好哦。”金发女人摆出一个生气的表情。

“我有睡，只是……”酷拉皮卡停顿些许。“你知道的，老问题。”

“又做噩梦了？”妈妈的表情从生气变成了担忧，刚刚在厨房做早饭的黑发男人——酷拉皮卡的父亲——也坐在电脑前同妈妈一并担忧地望着酷拉皮卡。

“嗯。梦见你们——还有派罗——都被杀了，然后……”酷拉皮卡吸了一口气。“爆发了流星雨，世界被陨石吞没，变成了一片火海。我看到一颗陨石朝我的方向飞来，就要被砸中的时候……我醒了。”

“放宽心，酷拉皮卡，这只是个梦。”爸爸轻声安慰道。

“但它感觉太真实了，像是我亲身经历过……所以我得——”

“所以你得打电话过来确认我们的安全？”妈妈笑道。“别担心啦。我们都很好，派罗也很好。今天天气不错，我正准备和你爸出门散步呢。”

金发少年微笑着点了点头。从电脑屏幕上能看到视频的另一端，卢克索森林明媚的朝阳晃得耀眼。

“对了酷拉皮卡，学校怎么样？”爸爸问道。“课业很重吗？”

“刚开学不久，到现在为止都还不错，没什么挑战。”酷拉皮卡道。

“对酷拉皮卡要有点信心啊老公！他可是全奖录取的哦全奖！”妈妈敲了敲爸爸的头，笑道。“对了，你猎人考试时候认识的那几个朋友呢？和他们还联系吗？”

“嗯。”酷拉皮卡点头。“经常打电话。雷欧力在准备报考医学院，小杰和奇犽去了天空竞技场。他们说不久后会来友克鑫看我。”

“太好了。要多和他们保持联系呀酷拉皮卡！毕竟在家靠父母，出门靠朋友嘛。”

“那我先挂了。明天还得去博物馆打工。”

“好，我们也要出门啦。你一切保重，有什么问题记得打电话回来！”

挂完电话，酷拉皮卡立刻闭眼倒在床上，想为自己争取点时间休息。明天将会是忙碌的一天。

-

友克鑫市的大都会博物馆，以珍藏各种稀有文物而闻名遐迩。这幢恢弘的建筑坐落在戴路公园的东面，即使从很远的地方，都能看到博物馆门前熙熙攘攘的游客，经年来每天如此。今天周日，更是热闹得不同寻常。

酷拉皮卡穿着窟卢塔族的蓝白传统套装，背着斜挎包，包里装着他的工作服和隐形眼镜。他在出门前想起了长老的告诫，但最终还是决定穿上自己最喜欢的一身衣服，无所顾忌地坐地铁，穿过戴路公园，走进博物馆正门。如他所料，并没有什么人对他多看一眼。毕竟这里是友克鑫，世界的大熔炉，任何奇怪的穿着打扮都不会让这里的居民感到半分惊讶。

今天是酷拉皮卡在博物馆打工的第一天，他在一个最近刚刚开放的民族文化展做解说兼护卫。猎人执照让找工作的过程变得方便很多——他前不久刚通过猎人考试。同考试时结识的朋友们告别以后，他远赴优路比安大陆最好的大学之一——友克鑫市的科伦比亚大学读书。因为自己的少数民族身份和游历世界经历的文化冲击，他对文化人类学和民族志相关的研究相当感兴趣，而科伦比亚大学在这个专业上恰巧非常强势。 此外，虽然他之前找过的医生将派罗的病调理得差不多了，但他还是想找更好的医生，帮助他的伙伴完全痊愈——顺便也帮助他自己了解那些令人头疼的噩梦的根源。

这便是他来友克鑫的原因了。如此想着，酷拉皮卡在博物馆的盥洗室眨了眨眼，让思绪回到现实中来。他已经换好了长裤，正脱下外套，换上博物馆专制T恤时，他感到有个人影从他身边掠过。

一声遥远而清脆的叮铃，似是风铃被风拂起。金发少年恍惚了一瞬，只感觉到自己的心底几乎微不可辨地有什么熟悉的情绪涌动着。回过神来，他发现自己的隐形眼镜不见了。

-

“关于柯尔柯公主的木乃伊，已知的信息就只有这些，考古学界已经组织了由职业猎人组成的勘察队，明年将会去继续探访遗址并收集到更多的资料。”酷拉皮卡面对前来参观的这一批游客解说道。“现在请大家往这边走。”

游客一行十来人跟着酷拉皮卡往另一个展区走去。金发少年警觉地打量着他们。第六感告诉他，其中有几个人不是什么善茬。他们停在一个展览台之前。这个展区十分简陋，只有两件展品——两件酷拉皮卡非常熟悉的展品。

“欢迎来到窟卢塔族文化展区，如大家所见，这里展品不多，因为学界对他们也知之甚少。”酷拉皮卡指向其中一件展品——一套雕饰精致，配色华丽的衣物。“这是窟卢塔族的传统服饰，由当地生产的丝绸与棉手工纺织而成，制作周期为27天。这套服饰虽然和窟卢塔人平时穿的套装款型相似，但他们一般只在正式场合才会穿上。普通的窟卢塔套装配色素净，而这一套用的是窟卢塔族的代表色——火红和金黄，你们看，”酷拉皮卡指向领口的位置。“在这里还能看到形状像鸟的雕饰——”

酷拉皮卡侧过身，转向另一件展品：一副高大的，看起来像是史前鸟类的标本。“——就是这只鸟。学名是Struthio kurteus，暂时还没有统一的常用名，研究人员一般称呼它为窟卢塔鸟。这种鸟是卢克索森林的特产，那里是它唯一的野外栖息地。它与生活在当地的窟卢塔人和平共存。它坐为坐骑和便捷的运输工具供窟卢塔人使用，而窟卢塔人将它奉为神鸟，为它们提供食物和庇护，帮它们赶走天敌。”

“哈，也就这群原始人还拿畜生当交通工具，这么肥的鸟，烤一烤够我吃三顿了。”人群中，一个肥头大耳的矮个男人叫嚷道。

虽然丢掉眼镜这件事令人烦躁，但酷拉皮卡并不十分担心，通过训练，他已能自如的控制和切换双瞳的颜色，情绪控制能力比起当年也进步了不少——比如现在，酷拉皮卡很想直接给这头肥猪一拳，但他忍住了怒意，憋出一个微笑：“就像我之前所说，窟卢塔族人把Struthio kurteus奉为神鸟，是绝对不可能宰杀它们来饱口腹之欲的。另外窟卢塔人并不是原始——”

“喂，小子，别说这些有的没的，火红眼呢？”站在矮个男人一旁的另一个满脸横肉的高壮男人道。

“我不明白阁下的意思？”酷拉皮卡睁大了双眼。

“少废话。都窟卢塔族展了连双火红眼都没有，骗谁呢！”高壮男人朝酷拉皮卡的方向走近，嘴边挂着一丝暧昧的笑容。“小子，看你长得这么漂亮，我们也不想为难你。”他的手搭上酷拉皮卡的肩，缓缓向下移动。“叫你们馆长来，把私藏的火红眼标本给我们看看就——嗷！”在男人的手即将触碰到酷拉皮卡的臀部时，一记飞拳精准地甩上他正脸。周围爆发了一阵惊讶声。高壮男人正捂脸痛呼之时，金发少年转身跑开了。

-

酷拉皮卡也不知道自己的眼睛现在是什么颜色，他只能低着头疯狂乱跑，余光扫到一处直饮水槽便像看到救星一般猛冲过去。他低下头将水冲上脸，感觉稍微冷静了些。窟卢塔少年长出一口气，开始摸索衣袋和挎包，却突然意识到隐形眼镜之前被弄丢了。他暗自咒骂了一句，忽然听到一个声音。

“你在找这个吗？”

酷拉皮卡回过头，是一个打扮奇怪的黑发男人，头上缠着绷带，戴着两个半透明蓝色半球状的耳环。男人坐在一旁的长椅上，表情平静，手上拿着一本书。酷拉皮卡不认识这个人，但不知怎么的，他总觉得这张脸有些面熟。

男人偏过头，示意酷拉皮卡他放在一旁的隐形眼镜盒。

“谢谢。”金发少年拿过盒子。“你在哪儿找到的？”

“盥洗室的地板上。”

“也是，我那时急着走，没有仔细检查。”虽然这样说，可酷拉皮卡总觉得哪里不太对劲。

“真令人印象深刻。”

“什么？”

“我说你。”黑发男人笑道。“令人印象深刻。你的解说，还有那一拳。”

“噢。”酷拉皮卡迅速地戴上两片眼镜。“好吧——不对，你跟踪我。”

“我只是在一个惬意的周日下午通过阅读和展览来放松自己，享受解说员的服务，同时找到眼镜盒的失主。”男人耸耸肩。“没什么错，对吧酷拉皮卡。”

“你怎么知道我名字？”

男人的眼神移动到挂在酷拉皮卡胸前的工作证上。

“看来那群人也知道了。”酷拉皮卡的语气有些气恼。“那就这样吧，我还得回去给老板汇——”

“为什么戴隐形眼镜？”

金发少年回头，疑惑地望着眼前的黑发男人。

“我是说，你眼睛原本的颜色——”男人停顿了一下。“蓝色，挺好看的。为什么还要戴黑色的隐形眼镜呢？”

酷拉皮卡眨了眨眼。

“不干你事。”

说完便跑开了。

-

黑发男人坐在长凳上看书，一直到傍晚才离开。他不费力地跳上博物馆门口阶梯旁的石柱上，这时，他口袋里的电话响了。

“——喂，团长？”

“芬克斯？我在大都会博物馆门口。”

“哈？你去逛博物馆了？”

“是啊，最近要操心的事太多，又没怎么睡好，想好好放松一下嘛。”团长微笑道。“算是来对了，有不少新发现，回去和大家说。”

“OK，打电话过来就是想告诉你人都到齐了，就等你下一步安排。”

“等我15分钟。”

“啊，对了团长，题外话，你说没睡好，还是那个老问题吗——噩梦什么的？”

“这不是你该关心的事情。”

“诶，我和飞坦最近聊到这个，我们都感觉好像不是普通的身体问题，可能有念的作用。”

“谢谢，我会弄清楚的。”团长说完便挂掉了电话。


	2. Chapter 2

友克鑫皇后区的一栋烂尾楼。漆黑一片中倏地闪过一丝火光，钢筋旁的碎石堆发出清脆的破裂声，碎石上的干草噼啪燃烧了起来。

火焰拉长了围绕在石堆旁的整齐的十二个影子。

“一点都不好玩，飞。”芬克斯懒洋洋地说。“要是没瞄准，火就烧到我身上了。”

“这把新伞。威力不错。”说话带口音的小个子拍了拍手里的红色长柄物，直接忽视芬克斯的埋怨。

“哇，看上去真漂亮。”坐在飞坦旁边的小滴赞叹道。“你从哪里拿到这把伞的？”

“昨天。弗拉盛。”

“忘了吗小滴，你还帮忙做了善后工作呢。”富兰克林语气温和。

“完-全-不记得。”

“团长昨天带我们闯武器店，杀了店主和……”侠客道。

“说到团长，他怎么还不回来啊！我都快等烦了！”窝金嚷嚷说。

“两个小时前给他打电话。”芬克斯用手肘撑着半张脸。“说是刚从大都会博物馆出来，十五分钟后到。”

“什么？库洛洛这人，有没有时间意识哦。”信长挑眉。“说好的六点半开会，这都快到八点半了，抛下我们一个人去玩……”

“并且带了很重要的信息回来。”

“团长？！”好几个声音一齐惊呼。

库洛洛只穿了一件衬衫，外套挂在手臂上，前额渗出细密的汗珠，十字纹身被火光映得发亮。

“展览上的部分人体收藏会在明天送到赛门塔利大楼，三天后举行拍卖会。”库洛洛用袖口擦了擦额角的汗。“我看了藏品上的标签，送展的是莱特·诺斯特拉——侠客，查一下这个人。”

“了解！”侠客迅速打开了手提电脑。

“好几个黑手党的眼线也在看展览，好像都是来为拍卖会作准备的。我跟踪了其中一伙人——所以来晚了。”

坐在角落的西索嘘了一声，库洛洛就像没听见一样，继续道：“他们一直在商量和打电话，像是非常突然的计划更改，我不能确定为什么，但直觉告诉我是因为今天发生的一个小意外。”

“你在电话里说的新发现吗。”芬克斯问。

“对。一个不算新的新发现。”库洛洛的嘴角泛起一丝略显诡异的笑容。“不知你们还记不记得。”

“是什么？”

“火红眼。”库洛洛轻轻吐出那几个字。

-

“你做得很棒！”

金发少年愣住了。他做好了被解雇的心理准备，等来的却是馆长的赞许。

“这种客人就是来故意找茬惹麻烦的，工作人员要是态度不强硬一点，下一步就是毁坏展品了，那种损失我们可承担不起。尤其今天还不是普通的展览，展品几天后是要送去拍卖的——对了小子，这里有个机会，你有兴趣当护送展品的保镖吗。”

“我？”护送展品听起来像是个很重要的任务，对于他这样刚开始工作的新手来说会不会有点太……

“是这样的。后天，友克鑫市内会举办一个很重要的天文学讲座，世界范围内所有知名的天文学家都会出席，据说将要探讨的这个问题……关乎人类的存亡。”

酷拉皮卡睁大了双眼。

“咳，听起来很吓人对吧。具体内容是什么我也不清楚，只知道和流星最近的动向有关系。”

流星。熟悉的画面开始在酷拉皮卡的眼前闪回。

“我也是偶然拿到了这场讲座的入场许可，相比每年都开的拍卖会，我还是觉得这件事更重要一点儿。因为流星的活动的规律本来……”

馆长的声音变得越来越模糊。

酷拉皮卡的脚下是建筑废料和工业垃圾堆叠起来的废墟，灰扑扑的，往前走，粉尘拍上他的脸，他抬起头，正前方是那个总是在他梦里出现的黑色身影，背手直立，仰望天空。天空是一片耀眼的血红色。

“酷拉皮卡？你还在听吗？”

“啊！是的我在。”听到自己的名字，酷拉皮卡才回过神来。

“总之，原定计划是我和四个保镖一起护送展品并作为博物馆方代表出席拍卖会，但我真的很想参加那场讲座。我认为你的实力在所有保镖之上，而且很有潜力，对文物的爱护与热情也不遑多让。所以……”馆长语气诚恳。“你愿意帮我这个忙吗？”

“没问题。不过我有一个请求。”

“是什么？”

“任务成功之后，能不能请您透露一点讲座的具体内容？”

-

“原来是这样。”听完库洛洛的叙述，芬克斯点头道。

“只是一个不起眼的巧合。如果我不是一时起意偷了那小子的隐形眼镜，我也看不见他眼睛变红的样子——不过人生本来就是由无数个巧合累积而成的，巧合只在事件发生之前才是巧合，发生之后就是必然了。”库洛洛沉思道。

“啊呀，不要说这些乱七八糟的老子听不懂的东西啦。”窝金喝了一口之前从弗拉盛某家便利店抢来的白酒，大声吵嚷。“所以团长你打算怎么办？重启五年前那次行动吗？嗳，为了那次行动，我们可是计划了很久嘞。就那样抛下了老子可是很不甘心啊。”

“听起来不错，让我想想。”库洛洛依旧面无表情，看起来若有所思。

“太好啦！我的双拳早就饥渴……”

“冷静点，窝金。”玛奇狠拍了一下旁边的大块头。“你忘了当时我们为什么会中止计划吗？”

“是的。很吓人，团长。”飞坦望向库洛洛说。

“你们在说什么啊？火-红-眼，那是什么？之前又发生了什么事？”小滴不明就里地问。

“五年前的事，那时候你还没有加入旅团。”富兰克林解释道。“火红眼是团长看上的宝物，世界七大美色之一，价值连城，人体收藏家愿意为它一掷千金。只有一个少数民族有这种眼睛。我们本来已经计划好，要杀死他们，取走眼睛。结果在出发当天，团长突然生了一场大病……”

“更正一下。”坐在富兰克林对面的派克诺妲打断说。“不是大病，是猝死，差点猝死。”

“一瞬间就失去意识，昏迷了七天七夜才醒过来。可是把我们吓得够呛啊。”信长补充道。

“团长，是这样吗？”小滴问。

“我不知道。那时候我感觉我的意识很清晰，只是抽离了身体，被拉去了另一个地方。也可能我只是做了一个梦，我不知道。”库洛洛在火堆旁一块平滑的石板上坐了下来。火焰的光芒在漆黑的双瞳里跳跃。他语气和缓，像是在回忆一个故事。“我像是在一艘船上，又像是回到了流星街，而你们都不在了。”

同伴的尸体七零八落的散乱在地。皮鞋踩在木板上，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。库洛洛不能动。

“我的面前是一个强大的敌人。他用锁链束缚我，他的念力甚至在我的内脏里盘旋缠绕。”

锁链冰冷的触感让他疑惑。木板的声音愈加急促，敌人在向他一步步逼近，他抬起头，直视着他的是一双血红的眼睛。

“火红眼。”库洛洛道。“我看不清敌人的长相，只知道他有一双火红眼。”

库洛洛被限制在了“绝”的状态，他无法召唤出盗贼的极义。但他发现，这条锁链并不是百分百的牢固，如果他用尽全力挣脱，大概能给自己赢来0.01秒的时间。他需要想到一种他所有的，能够帮他脱困——不，这不够，即使他逃脱，活下去的意义又是什么？蜘蛛的四肢已被尽数分解——必须是一种能够帮助他彻底扭转失败的能力。他需要在一刹那间打开书精准地找到它。

“我想起了什么，似乎是一种非常危险的能力，但记不清了。在我将要挣脱锁链召唤出书的时候，我听见你们喊我的名字，于是我醒了。”

一阵沉默，大楼里只有篝火的噼啪声。

“直觉告诉我。”玛奇道。“这不是一次普通的昏迷，团长的梦和我们当时将要实施的计划有关，或许是一个警告。”

“但那只是个梦而已。”信长一边挖耳朵一边懒洋洋地反驳道。“我还梦见过我和窝金互相爆头嘞——啊不对，是我砍他头，他爆我头，这就能说明我第二天要去把他杀了？”

玛奇翻了个白眼，没有继续争吵。

“玛奇的话有道理，我之后一直被相同的梦境困扰。飞坦和芬克斯也说过，这可能不是普通的梦……”库洛洛一只手撑着脸，慢条斯理地说。“火红眼。一个总是在我梦里出现的意象，没想到今天还能撞上活的。”

“所以团长你还要不要去抢拍卖会了？”芬克斯问。“还是说，你又更想要火红眼啦？”

“如果我说，我都想要呢。”库洛洛狡黠地反问。“这样吧，拍卖会那边就按原计划行事。窝金，”

“团长，我等着你的命令呢……一个不留，对吗。”窝金狞笑道。

“请随意。”库洛洛微笑着耸肩。

“至于火红眼，唔……”他停顿了些许。“暂时交给我一个人负责好了。”

“哈？你一个人？”信长叫道。“真的没问题吗？”

“只是直觉。”库洛洛朝玛奇的方向点头示意了一下，而后向信长道。“五年来，我每天都更加想要了解自己，想要寻找梦境的答案。直觉告诉我，答案就在其中。”

黑发青年将一旁的碎石扔进火堆，忽然像是想起了什么。“侠客，再帮我查一个名字。”


	3. Chapter 3

酷拉皮卡不曾想，他会在第二天再一次碰上那个人。

那时他刚刚下课，正背靠大树，坐在校园广场的绿地上读书。他能听到周遭同学的讨论和吵嚷声，杂音并不能影响他分毫。初秋的凉风拍上少年的脸，带起耳旁的金色发丝。少年的眼神落在眼前的书本上，轻松惬意。他读完一个章节，放下书本正想伸个懒腰，余光扫到对面石砖路上的长椅。长椅上的人影有些眼熟。酷拉皮卡定睛望了望。

是昨天博物馆里的那个男人。

男人今天穿了一件合身的黑色西装，深蓝色领带，黑发有些凌乱地散落在前额的绷带上。他看起来像是在认真读书，嘴角却挂着一抹几不可见的笑容。他的西服外套里是一件考究的白衬衫，衬衫上的纽扣只系到了第三颗，些微敞露的胸襟，让人能对他隐约显现的匀称身材窥知一二。酷拉皮卡正兀自打量着，男人却突然抬头，伸手向他做了个打招呼的姿势，金发少年赶紧偏过头去。

男人起身，朝酷拉皮卡的方向走过来。“你在盯着我看。”

“我只是有些吃惊。”酷拉皮卡感觉自己的脸有些发热。“竟然会在学校又遇见你，你也在科伦比亚念书吗？”

“不，我早就过了上学的年龄了。今天只是为了和认识的教授讨论一个问题，结束之后顺便想在这里休息一下，景色不错，不是吗？”

“嗯。”酷拉皮卡点头应了一声，脸上的热度还没褪去。

“你在读什么书？”男人问。

“这本吗？希拉·博德曼的《废弃的天堂：流星街生活实录》。”他注意到男人的眼睛稍微睁大了些。“是我文化人类学课上的必读书目。”

“巧了，我手上的正好是她的另一本书《森林探访》。”男人笑道。“是她探访几个远离现代科技隐居于森林的部族的记录。我觉得挺有趣的。”

“哦，那本我已经读过了，实话说作为一本科普读物并不十分严谨，对窟卢塔族的记载有好几处错误，但我喜欢她的写作风格。”

“听起来你很懂的样子诶。能告诉我有些什么错误吗？酷拉皮卡专家。”男人语气轻快，酷拉皮卡不由得被逗得笑出了声。

“难为你还记得我名字。”他的身姿明显不像刚才那样僵硬了。“有两点：第一，窟卢塔族并不是不懂现代科技，只是族内对现代科技的运用有限制。第二，她说窟卢塔族只允许内部通婚，这句话是绝对错误的，窟卢塔族人大部分都内部通婚只是因为客观条件限制而已，我……他们作为一个性情随和的部族，完全支持自由恋爱。”

“我猜这是因为她语言不通，没在那个部族内长期生活过的缘故。普通的访问式研究很难涉及到民族文化深层次的话题，亲密关系的建立便是一项。”

黑发男人有条不紊地分析着，酷拉皮卡赞同他的说法，却感觉他意有所指。

“那《流星街》这本呢？”

“不得不说，其中有些描写令人毛骨悚然。难以相信这样的法外之地居然存在于现代社会。”酷拉皮卡停顿些许。“但同时，这里顽强的生命力也让我感到震撼。”

黑发男人轻哼了一声，略微扬起头。

“没有任何一国政府愿意接管这里，就连绝大部分慈善组织也因为太过危险而不愿意涉足这片土地，他们便成立了自治政府，自己的福利机构，医院甚至学校。只是些十分松散的组织，却一直维持运作到了今天，让流星街这个世界上最大的垃圾场得以养活几百万的人口。而另一方面，尽管流星街已经存在了一千年，却没有出现任何中产阶级化改造的迹象：没有任何高档住宅楼，除了被世界各地的父母遗弃的婴儿之外没有迁入的新住户。换句话说，这里没有任何积极的变化发展。一千年前的垃圾场，现在依旧是垃圾场。有点……难以理解。”

由于长老的一再告诫，酷拉皮卡在陌生人面前多少有些警戒心，可是对这个他只见过两面的陌生男人，他却在口若悬河地分享自己关于一个社会问题的独到见解。酷拉皮卡想不清楚原因，或许是因为这个男人仪表不凡，或许是因为他的表情看起来像是真的对这个话题感兴趣。“我能知道你的名字吗？”金发少年问。

“库洛洛·鲁西鲁。”黑发男人一边说，一边盘腿坐在酷拉皮卡面前的草地上。

“我猜你有个中间名叫加百列或者米凯尔？”

“不，但我有你刚才那个问题的答案。”库洛洛笑道。“你想知道，为什么流星街几千年来都没有变过。”

“因为混乱。”他不假思索地说。“混乱，危险，死亡。每一个流星街孤儿都在这样的无序状态中长大。他们吃的食物，喝的水，呼吸的空气都是无序的。无序的世界，才是他们所习惯的世界。中产阶级化必然意味着次序的建立，次序会滋生等级，因为只有一部分居民能住上高楼而另一部分不会，而没有平等，流星街便不再有凝聚力，这个社群，和社群自发的松散组织全部会分崩离析。流星街的平等只能通过混乱来确保。让一个流星街居民住在高档住宅区，过‘正常’世界的生活，和对一个身体健康的正常人施行癌症放化疗没有区别——何况，比起修建高楼，他们更擅长的恐怕是毁坏高楼。”

酷拉皮卡没看错，库洛洛的语气里，竟然有掩饰不住的……骄傲？

“你是流星街出身吗？”他忍不住问。

“你是窟卢塔族人吗？”黑发男人反问。

没有回答，酷拉皮卡只是看着对面的男人，视线交汇，蓝眼睛对黑眼睛。

黑色的瞳仁，看起来深不见底，却让酷拉皮卡莫名觉得眼熟。他似乎听到自己大脑深层的某个声音在小声提醒什么，但这个不和谐的声音很快被另一份新生的奇妙知觉压了下去。

“是巧合吗？”库洛洛微笑着打破沉默，他晃了晃手里的书。“我在读你，你在读我。”

“谁知道，可能本来就是你的预谋嘞。”酷拉皮卡故作恼怒地顺嘴一说。“毕竟我是窟卢塔人这件事，相当，容易，察觉。”如果让长老知道，他一定又会被臭骂一顿。唉，无所谓啦。金发少年翻了个白眼，无奈地想。

“哈，可你刚刚还问我关于流星街的问题，所以酷拉皮卡，这也是你的预谋？我深感荣幸。”轻浮的语气，配上故作惊讶的表情，酷拉皮卡很想往眼前的英俊脸蛋揍上一拳。他正要伸出手，就被库洛洛轻松擒住。

“晚上要一起吃饭吗？我知道附近有家很不错的日本餐馆。”

“当然。”在说出这句话之前，酷拉皮卡的大脑对库洛洛突然的约会请求还没反应过来，但他像条件反射一样答应了。

天哪，酷拉皮卡想。这也太快了。


End file.
